


Circus Date

by Rivulet027



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Circus, First Dates, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Doctor go on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Doctor Who or Marvel.
> 
> A/N: Written for the Summer/Winter Holidays fest on LJ prompt #11: 84 fluxons/Hematia/mender/carnival. Mild Marvel crossover with Hawkeye mentioned and Barney showing up. Thank you to midnightclarity for the beta.

As Jack hands a mug of hot cocoa to the Doctor he leans again the consul. He glances at the controls, then turns his gaze back to the man in front of him. He takes a sip from his mug, arching an eyebrow when the Doctor meets his gaze. This earns him a brief smile and questioning look.

“About that drink,” he smirks.

“Realize I’m worth it?” the Doctor teases.

Jack starts to lean in, but stop when the Doctor raises his eyebrows.

“I’m trying to flirt,” Jack soothes.

“Buy me a drink first.”

“I’m trying, when would you like to land?” Jack smirks. “Only really have forty’s currency.”

The Doctor hums thoughtfully as he slides his fingers over controls. His eyes turn distant, thoughtful. “I’m thinking cotton candy instead of liquor. Maybe peanuts.”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about a carnival?”

“Will there be running?” Jack asks. It’s a valid question.

“On a date?” 

“With you, it seems likely?” Jack teases.

This earns him a brief smile before the Doctor’s hand slides into his and squeezes before he advises, “Get some sleep. We’ll go tomorrow.”

“And Rose?”

“Will have a whole carnival to enjoy.”

Jack nods, squeezes the Doctor’s hand and lingers as he lets go. “What will you do while we sleep?”

The Doctor turns back to the TARDIS controls, eyes merry as he takes a sip of his cocoa. His lips quirk upwards after as he answers. “I’ll be here, contemplating fluxons and picking out a carnival.”

They land in 1984 and as Rose runs ahead delighted at this small slice of Americana Jack hangs back to point out. “This is more a circus than a carnival.”

“Complaining already? Can’t take you anywhere.”

“No,” Jack grins, abashed. “I believe you wanted cotton candy and peanuts.”

“I get both?”

“You asked for both,” Jack teases, leaning so their shoulders brush. This earns him a sly sideways look and one of those grins that light the Doctor’s entire face. They buy tickets for the main show and then search out food. Rose gets an elephant ear, the Doctor his cotton candy and Jack gets several small bags of peanuts to share between them.

“There’s a woman selling Footsbane flower, she says she’ll read your fortune if you buy a bouquet,” Rose informs them as she savors her treat.

“Hermatia weed?” the Doctor contemplates. “Not got a use for it.”

Rose shrugs. “It’s the weirdest thing I’ve found so far. It’d help if I knew what we were looking for.”

The Doctor blinks at her.

“See, we both expect running,” Jack teases.

The Doctor laughs. “No, just a day off. A person I always wanted to see before they were famous.”

“Oh?” Rose grins. “Are we going to get an autograph?”

“Maybe three,” Jack pushes.

The Doctor looks between them, then nods. “Then I suggest we buy posters.”

They meander towards the main tent, passing several venders on the way.

“Take a real olde time picture!”

“World famous mender! Fix you right on the spot!”

“Look as good as the performers! Flashy costumes!”

It doesn’t take them long to find posters for sale. They take in the different performers they’re about to see. The red head behind the booth keeps making suggestions.

“Three of these,” the Doctor points.

The young man rolls his eyes. Jack frowns.

“World famous Hawkeye,” Rose contemplates. “A bow and arrow, really?”

The Doctor gives her one of those smiles that says they’ll all be pleasantly surprised. Jack picks up the posters and pulls out his wallet.

“For two more you can…” the guy starts.

Jack turns towards his friends, “Anything more?”

Rose and the Doctor shake their heads.

“Just these,” Jack smiles as he pays.

As they find seats for the main show the Doctor pulls an action figure out of his pocket and hands it to Rose. She grins, “Autographs after?”

“After,” Jack grins, before he bumps the Doctor in the shoulder. “Should I be jealous?”

The Doctor leans in, “I’m not interested in kissing him later.”

Jack grins. “Worth it.”


End file.
